My wolf, My protector
by gameGIRL14
Summary: chelsea go's to the woods one afternoon and has an enconter with a wolf. but it looks really familier. and after she tells vaughn about it he starts acting... wierd. is he hiding something? will chelsea find out what his past hides?
1. Chapter 1

**My Wolf , My protector **

**This is my first harvest moon fanfic so any useful tips are welcome.**

Chelsea is as we all know a rancher on her small farm on sunny island. She had been there only a few seasons and had made a lot of awesome friends like Natalie, Denny, Julia, and her best friend Vaughn.

One morning Chelsea decided to go for a walk in the forests after she had finished her chores. Then finally at 4 pm Chelsea had finished her work. As she stood in her fields she looked over the river that was on her property and the woods on the other side. The hot summer air had cooled down in the after noon and walking though the woods was the perfect thing to cool her off.

As she crossed the bridge to the forest a cold shiver ran down her spine. She had then remembered the warning that Vaughn had giving her the previous week.

"**Chelsea please I don't think it's safe for you in the forest." he protested "why it's always been ok before…" she asked. Then he sighed and tipped his hat. "because when I went in the woods yesterday I saw wolf tracks…. Fresh ones too…" her eyes widened she knew that Vaughan didn't joke around and that a wolf was a whole another story then the wild dogs on the island. " Ok I'll try and be careful of the wolf…" he glared at her from under his hat then sighed again. " Chelsea …. I don't want you to go into the woods at all." she stared at him. She knew it was dangerous but how could he ask her not to go to her most favorite place on the island.**

**He saw her shocked face and tipped his hat up to look in her eyes. They were sad… he knew that was her favorte place to go but he didn't want her to get hurt….. He would never forgive himself if something ever happened to her… **

"**Chelsea … I'm not saying that you can't ever go there again it's just…. I'd feel better if I knew you were safe." she looked at her feet. She knew he mint well …. "So when will I be able to go there again?" "Look if I'm on the island when you want to go to the forest ask me to go with you."**

**She glared at him then said "WHAT! Do think I'm some little kid who needs there hand held all the time!" he jumped back n surprise. "Look Chelsea I know your good for defining yourself it's just …. A wolf is too much to risk." he said trying to keep his voice in check.**

**Then he said "look if you absolutely have to go to the forest then follow all of theses rules.. Ok."**

**She nodded "alright then…rule1: tell someone were you are going and when your going to be back." "ok" he put his hand on his whip and said " rule2: always have something to defined yourself with." then he cracked the whip at a log and it spilt in half. Chelsea stared in amazement. Vaughn smirked "rule3: never ever go out at night."**

**Chelsea hugged Vaughn as he tried to hide his blush under his hat. "okay Vaughn I promise."**

"**good so… can you let go now.."**

Chelsea thought for a moment she had her axe and hoe with her so she was well protected. And she had tolled Natalie that she was going for a walk in the woods.

And there was still a few more hours before sundown. Smiling at her self Chelsea continued on with her walk.

Chelsea hummed happily and stopped every once in awhile to pick flowers and herbs.

Then she looked at the sky and noticed how late it had gotten. 'crap Vaughn would soo kill me right now…" she though "Ok time to find the way out before…(howls)" she was interrupted by the sound of howling. (Howls) Chelsea slowly turned around to come face to face with a wolf. Chelsea stared at it with fear and awe… it just stood there staring back. It didn't seem interested in attacking but Chelsea had her hoe in hand just in case.

Still standing there Chelsea observed the wolf more closely it was one if the most biggest and beautiful things she had ever seen. It's silver fur it's, strangely familiar purple eyes.

And it stood at least to her shoulder.

After awhile of staring at each other the wolf left and Chelsea ran like a wild bat out of hell. Then after running all the way back home she locked the door and hid under the covers of her bed. Soon sleep over came her and she dreamed…

"**No leave me alone!" Chelsea screamed as she ran through the woods with a pack of wolfs right behind her until they had finally they had formed a circle around her. Tears stared to form in her eyes. Thinking that this was the end she cried. Until she heard a recognizable howl. From up on a tall rock was the silver haired wolf that she had met in the woods.**

**It leaped from the rocks and down to Chelsea putting it's self between the rancher and the pack.**

**It growled at the wolf pack threatening anyone of them to come near. The pack left deciding not to fight the silver covered wolf. Then with a huff the wolf sat in front of Chelsea and licked her tears away. She smiled and petted the wolfs head and scratched behind it's ears. "Thank you for saving me." she said as it wagged it's tail then look at her with it's deep purple eyes.**

Chelsea awoke with a start when she realized that she had been in a cold sweat. Then looking at her clock it was morning. What a strange dream she though. As Chelsea worked that morning her mind wondered back to the wolf in her dreams.

Latter on that afternoon Chelsea sat in the festival meadow looking at the clouds tile someone had hovered over her saying. " So it sounds like you got the crap scared out of you." she squinted her eyes holding a hand over them. "Hi Vaughn." she said and sat up.

"How'd you know were I was?" he sat down beside her and said " Natalie told me that yesterday you went to the forest and ran out of there so fast that you almost ran her over."

He said completely avoiding her qeston. "So what happened out there."she sighed and looked at him. "I saw a … wolf." his eyes widened. "You… you saw a wolf!" he said almost in a panic. She looked at her feet. "Yha… but you know whats weird?" he stared at her. "What" she looked strait in Vaughan's eyes.

"When I got a good look at it… it looked a lot like you." he sat there speechless. Then Chelsea continued. "It has silver fur. Like your hair, and it's almost as tall as you just a foot or two shorter. But what got me the most was it's eyes… It had the same purple eyes." Vaughn sat there wide eyes, mouth open, and pale. Chelsea stared at him. "Vaughn" she said reaching out a hand. He finnaly snapped out of it and took her hand.

"Wow… that dose sound weird." he said holding her hand tighter. "Maybe you shouldn't go back for a waile if it scared you that bad." she nodered her head. "Alright… um I need my hand back." she said as a small blush had formed on her face. "Oh… sorry.." he let go and said "Um… it's getting late is it… ok if I walked you home?" she smiled "Ok" so they walked back to Chelsea's house.

Once inside Chelsea sighed and got ready for bed. Laying under her sheets she stared at her hand and sleep took over once more she dreamed of the strage wolf that had been on her mind all day.

**Ok so that's it so far please review and tell me what you think. No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I'll try to update as much as I can and please feel free to read my other stories. **

**Chapter two **

Chelsea spent the rest of the week working on her farm and visiting other parts of the island. Just recently she had Gannon build a bridge to the jungle were she met a wild man named Shea and his father Wada. They had became good friends and she had introduced them to the rest of the island residents.

Today Chelsea, Julia, and Natalie were in Luke's dinner eating lunch then going to the meadow to help set up for the crop festival this year it was corn.

" You I really don't like the crop festival all that much.." said Chelsea taking a bite of noodles. " I don't like it either chels.." said Natalie "But it makes my mom happy… I guess." Julia nodded "yah my mom tried to get me to go help set up this morning…"

"Besides Chelsea I've seen your crop. They look awesome." said Natalie.

Chelsea smiled " Thanks." they all ate there noodles and help set up for the festival.

When they'd finished they observed their work. "Well it looks good guys." said Natalie

"Yes it looks very nice girls." said Felicia "Thanks for all your hard work." said Mirabelle. "No problem mom." said Julia. "Glad to help." said Chelsea.

They said their goodbye's and went home.

Just as Chelsea entered her home she herd howling and looked out her window and across the river there was a pack of wolfs none of them looked like the one she'd met.

Some of them had gray or dark brown fur but the alpha had coal black fur with a scar going over his left eye and all the way down to his nose.

They left after a deer ran by to chase it. All of them but the alpha wolf ran. He stayed and eyed Chelsea through the window. A small chill ran down her spine. This one had red eyes that creped her out. (Howls) the black wolf turned to face the silver wolf growling obviously not happy of the trespassers on it's turf. The black wolf growled and they started circling each other seizing the other one up. Tile the black one attacked and they dragged the fight into the woods out of site.

Chelsea sank down to the floor shaking. Then locked all the windows and the door.

After everything was locked she curled up under her blankets and tried to sleep.

In the morning a loud knocking on the farmhouse door woke Chelsea with a start.

"Chelsea! Come on it's almost time for the festival!" said Natalie as Chelsea slowly opened the door. "Whoa… you look like a train wrack… what happened?" asked Natalie.

"Um… couldn't sleep." Chelsea said Chelsea nervously. "ok well hurry up… almost all of the other contestants are here." after pick a good corn entry from her field Chelsea and Natalie went to the festival.

Chelsea entered her corn and talked with her friends as they waited for a winner to be decide. "Alright everyone may I have your attention?" said Felicia "The winner of this years summer crop festival is…Chelsea from moonlight ranch." after all the awards were given out everyone gave Chelsea pats on the back and congratulations.

"Nice job on your crops Chelsea." said Vaughn "Thanks…. Um could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Chelsea said nervously as his face turned serious. They left the festival and started to walk home. "I saw new wolfs last night." she said as Vaughn stopped walking "You went into the woods … at night." he asked his face turned cold. "No are you crazy!" she said "This happened outside my house."

Vaughn's face loosened but lost all of it's color. She looked concerned but left when Vaughn grabbed her arm pulling her all the way to her farm. Then looking over his shoulder said. "Okay now no one going to hear us." then he let go of her arm. "go ahead tell me what happened." after telling her story and describing the wolfs Vaughn's face was completely white, with wide eyes and a shaky body, mumbling "I'm so sorry…" Chelsea stood their shocked. She'd never seen him this way before.

What had made him so afraid? This was Vaughn for peat's shake. Vaughn who almost scarred the shit out her when they first met. He was one of the tuffsist people she knew.

"Do you need to sit down?" she asked. He fell to the ground and stared off into the distance. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Vaughn?… what's wrong?"

They heared howling in the distance. Chelsea and Vaughn jumped up in alarm. "Get to the house!" Vaughn yelled. They ran to her medeum sized house and locked the door.

Once inside they looked out the window to see the wolf pack destroying the farm.

**Ok so their chapter two please tell me what you think. No flams.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to have constant readers who support this story.**

**Chapter 3 **

Chelsea and Vaughan watched from inside the farm house as the wolf pack destroyed the ranch. Helplessly Chelsea stared to cry. The wolfs dug up her crops and started to tare apart the planks of wood on her buildings. Even Gannon's handy work couldn't stand up to them. And then the animals that were in the buildings were out running for their lives.

At the sight of his friend crying Vaughan very unsure of what to do slowly hugged her.

Then with the rancher crying in his arms Vaughan tried to think of a way he could get Chelsea out of danger safely. Then a slam on the window got there attention. A wolf had beat a chicken on the window. The now dead bird slid off the window and into the large canine's mouth. At this Chelsea turned into Vaughn's vest and cried harder.

Vaughn tightened his grip on her and moved away from the window. Sitting on the bed he'd finally calmed Chelsea down. "why… is this happening?" she sobbed. Vaughn untied his scarf and wiped her eyes. She smiled and returned his scarf.

"how are we going to get out of here?" she asked. "I don't know…" the cowboy said looking at the floor. Chelsea looked at her door as something began to scratch and growl.

"Vaughn something is at the door." she stated pulling at his arm. He looked at the bottom of the door in panic seeing fore paws. Jumping up he pushed Chelsea's tool box in front of the door. " Help me barricaded the door." he said.

Chelsea helped move her tool box and put her beauty box on top. Then they moved her dresser in front of the box's. After barricading the house they collapsed on the bed.

Then Chelsea sat up and looked out her window. The wolf pack had destroyed almost everything. The fields were turned upside down, the stable and barn were missing animals and chunks of wood. And were now chasing her horse around the ranch wile her cows considered jumping in the river to get away.

Vaughn walked up behind her. Then a wolf jumped at the window scaring Chelsea to jump into Vaughn's arms. Then something outside the door began to beat and slam on the barricade. Holding Chelsea protectively in his arms Vaughn turned and backed away into a far corner of the house. Sitting on the floor he made her face him. "Alright now if anything happens I need you to run for help and don't look back no matter what you hear ok…" he said.

Chelsea stared at him in shock. Was he seriously asking her to just leave him here with the wolfs. "Are you nuts!" she screamed. He frowned " Chelsea I don't have the time to argue with you…. Just trust me with this ok." he stood and helped her up. Grabbed his whip and handed Chelsea her axe. The dresser fell to the floor.

"Get ready." he said standing in front of her. A few more bangs on the door and the box's fell to the floor as the door slammed open revaluing the black wolf with two more behind him. The wolfs charged as Vaughn swung his whip and smacked it's face. Chelsea swung her axe and cut one in shoulder. Whimpering it ran out the door. The black wolf regained it's composer and jumped Vaughn once more as chelsea beat the last one out the door.

Suddenly the black wolf's red eye's gleamed at Chelsea jumping off Vaughn it attacked the farm girl but was stopped at the last second. Vaughn had wraped his whip around it's neck. "Go!" he said. She turned and ran tear's running down her face. She was almost to the gate of her when another wolf blocked her path. (Bang) it dropped dead. There stood gannon with a hammer. "Are you ok?" he asked "Yah I'm ok… But you have to help Vaughn he's still in there." he nodded and went after Vaughn who was still struggling in the farm house. Moments later the wolf ran out of the house with a terrified look on it's stumbled out panting holding his arm.

Latter at taro's house every one in town had gathered to descase their wolf problem.

Doctor Trent was paching up Vaughn while Chelsea explaned what happened.

After everything was said and done they all agreed to get someone to come and kill the wolfs. Mirabell let Chelsea stay at her home untill the ranch was repared.

The next few days passed as everyone helped rebuild the ranch. And soon it was brand new. Chelsea still had to clean up her fields but she didn't mind until she found a dead chicken in the grass. She had found most of her animals alive with some bite marks here and there. Both her cows had marks on their sides and only two chickens survied out of five and her horse was still missing.

Whiping her forehead she sat on the ground. Still unaware that she was being whached by a wolf. (Howls) she looked up to see a gray wolf running at her and the silver wolf jumped up from someware behind her tackleing it to the ground. Chelsea cralws away into the tall grass. The silver wolf had saved her aging and started riping at the other wolfs leg while the gray wolf tore at the silver one's ribcage and finaly a crack was heard.

Blood dripped from the wound as Chelsea's wolf whimpered in pain and tore the gray wolfs leg off just barely hanging from the remaneing flesh. It howled in pain before trying to limp away. After the other wolf had gone the silver one fell to the ground and a small glow emerged from it's body. Slowly turning into a human form.

Chelsea who finnaly came out of hiding stared were the wolf once was.

There on the ground layed a human.

"Vaughn…."

**And there's chapter 3 hope you liked it. And for collydog this story was inspired by a heart event in the game were you and Vaughn play with wild dogs that inspired me to make this story. And the one you desribed sounds awesome I think you should post it I'd like to see were it go's. also I need names. One's that you don't hear very often. Please review. No flams. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter fore**_

_Chelsea stared at Vaughn who was knocked out on the ground clenching at his broken ribcage. Vaughn was the wolf! Of course he was all the signs were there and she had been too blind to notices. "Help…." said Vaughn with a pained voice. Knelling down beside him Chelsea haled onto his hand. "It's ok…I'm right here." he peeked at her with his eyes squinted. He smiled as she slowly helped him sit up. The pain made him wince almost cry. But Chelsea wrapped his arm over her shoulder and slowly stand. She was on his good side and wrapped her other arm around his chest careful of his ribs._

_They slowly walked to the house were Chelsea put Vaughn on the husband's bed that she used for a guest bed. She then washed her hands and got clean rags and a bowl filled with clean water. She removed his bloody shirt and cleaned the wound as best as she could._

_She then pulled a blanket over him and went to call Julia._

_Doctor Trent was there in the next few hours to help. "Well I have some good news and bad." Trent said getting everyone's attention. "he'll be okay but has some broken bones. Three of his ribs are broken." he said whipping his hands on a rag. "I've patched him up the best I could and gave him some pain killers. I'll also prescribe some medicine that will need to be given to him daily. It's best that he doesn't move for awhile so make sure he doesn't attempt to step one foot out of bed." he said as he gave Chelsea the medicine._

"_This is one of the worst cases I've ever seen. How did this happen." he asked Chelsea._

_She looked at her feet. "I was in my field when it happened. I didn't hear the wolf coming and that's when Vaughn showed up.." she said looking at doctor Trent. Who tolled her not to blame herself for what happened. _

_Julia tried to comfort her mother from her crying. As Trent moved over to her "Also in few days he can start eating so make sure that he has plenty of water and something with a lot of calcium." at this Chelsea asked. "would I be able to give him hot milk." he nodded "yes that's perfect." he then walked to the door "Make sure to stay healthy and I'll be back in a few weeks to check up on him good bye." he left._

"_Chelsea dear…" Mirabelle called "If Vaughn causes too much trouble please call us we'll be glad to help." she turned and smiled "I don't think there's going to be any problems." she said looking at the sleeping cowboy. "Feel free to come and see him when ever you want." Mirabelle smiled and got up. "Well then Vaughn is in good hands… it's late we should get home." she said walking over to Vaughn removing his hat placing it on the bed post and kissed his forehead. Smiling they left wishing Chelsea a good evening._

_It was late night that Chelsea woke from sleeping to hear Vaughn cry in pain. She got up out of bed and to his side. He grabbed at the sheets and started to sweat and mumble in his sleep.(he's having a nightmare.) she thought. "NO! Stay away…." he yelled._

_Chelsea held his hand and shook his shoulder. "Vaughn wake up." she said as he opened his eyes. He grabed his side in pain. Vaughn looked Chelsea in her eyes. "Chelsea? How did I get here? Were are we?" _

"_You don't remember anything…" "The last thing I remember was that wolf trying to …" he froze. Then looked at Chelsea. "You have a lot of explaning to do." she said._

_**Ok I know it's smaller than normal but I still need a lot more names so I can make the next chapter. So please send me more uncommon names. And thank you hinatagirl34 for the tips and the names. **___


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so please forgive my lateness but there was testing at school and report cards and a lot of homework. So here's the next chapter and a great big thank you to all of those people who sent me those long list of names btw I don't need any more name I have plenty now…. So thank you for waiting and reading.**

**Chapter 5 **

Chelsea waited for Vaughn to explain. His face was pale and eyes wide.

( Vaughn's p.o.v)

'I can't believe I changed in front of Chelsea….. Why did I do that …. Oh yah she was in trouble and I can't bare to see her hurt…. And I lost consciousness …..

"Well Vaughn…" I looked up to see Chelsea with a somewhat mad yet upset look on her face. 'she needs to know…' "Chelsea …" I said with pain in my voice I didn't realize how bad off I really was. My side was burning and my arm hurt. The sight of me like this softened her face. She grabbed a bottle of pain pills and gave me some with a glass of water. Then helped me sit back on the bed.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. 'now I feel guilty.' "Vaughn why did you do that?" she sobbed. "do what?" a tear ran down her cheek. "You just had to go and get hurt didn't you!" she yelled and slapped his arm.

Vaughn groaned and held his arm. Chelsea apologized and gently rubbed his arm.

"I'll tell you why I protected you." she looked at him with guiltiness in her eyes.

"That wolf that attacked you was an assassin that was after me…" her eyes widened mouth slightly agape. "An assassin." she repeated "Yes. There after me cause I'm the only thing standing in their way of taking over my homeland."

"Vaughn please tell me… help me understand." she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his story. "Alright I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." she nods. "Ok this happened between my father and my uncle."

"This is the story of how my father and my uncle became mortal enemy's.

It all started when my grandfather gave my father the rights over the home land were I came from. Then he died and my father and mother ruled over the land. And my uncle became jealous because that his little brother got to be a king in some way I guess."

Chelsea nodded. " then my older brother was born and my uncle became more ferrous. Because now my father had an air. So my uncle had his own children. Two daughters and five sons." Chelsea stared "Well he must have been busy." she said he smiled "that's what I said too." she laughed. "then my uncle tried to kill my father and brother."

"That's awful…" Chelsea said. Vaughn nodded "Soon this caused an all out war in the family and that's also around the time my mother was pregnet with me."

Vaughn looked away for a moment and then keept telling the story.

"I don't know what happened but we had to leave the woods and my father stayd behind to defeat my uncle. Then my mom and bother never saw him again."

By now Chelsea was sitting next to Vaughn on the bed almost ready to hug him.

"Then I was born wile my mom and brother were in hiding. And there was some good memories when I was a baby." Chelsea staered "you remember back when you were a baby?" "yes" "How?" "I don't know…." "ok… so what do you remember?"

Vaughn smiled "Playing with my brother."

(Flashback)

_A boy with wolf ears and tail was running around with a gray colored wolf playing tag._

"_Can't get me!" the little boy yelled. "yes I can." the wolf repiled and jumped on the small boy. "Hahaha your fun Gavin!" the wolf smiled "your ok for a little bother too Vaughn." "Boys!" they lookup to see a woman with black eyes and silver hair." _

"_coming mom!" they yelled and ran to their mother._

**Ok there the first part second part coming soon. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. I'll try to keep writing and posting.**

**Chapter 6**

Chelsea stared at Vaughn _'he had a brother ?' _she smiled as Vaughn's face held a smile. A true happy smile on his face for the first time that she had known him.

Then he yawned and Chelsea gave him his nighttime meds before returning back to sleep in her own bed.

The next morning Chelsea went to do her chores when Mirabelle and Julia came to visit Vaughn. She fed her cows and what was left of her chickens and watered her new field of crops. Then turned around to see a crazy horse charging strait for her! "AAAHHH!" she screamed and fell to the ground because she tripped over a big rock. As she prepared herself to be ran over the horse skidded to a stop.

She looked up "Kender?" the horse nays happily and puts its noise by Chelsea face demanding to be petted. She stood up and hugged the brown horse who hugged her back.

"I missed you boy were have you been?" then she broke the hug and saw her animals wounds. His legs were scratched up with a few bite marks on them. His tail had bristle thorns and some missing clumps of hair. But he was alive and he came home.

"You look awful kender… your thin and bloody…" the horse nickered and rubbed it's belly with it's noise that rumbled and gave Chelsea a pleading look.

"aww… come on boy let's get you some food." and went to the stables.

"There you go!" Chelsea said giving her horse five bales of fonder. It dug in it's food with a smile. Wile Chelsea took a rag and soapy water and give kender a bath.

Then dried him off and bandaging his wounds. After kender finished eating it lay's down in it's bed if hay and nickered softly at Chelsea. She sat down and petted his noise.

"Shh… it's ok your safe now. your home and nothings goanna happen… rest kender."

With that the horse fell asleep and Chelsea returned back to her house to see that Vaughn was waiting for her. "I herd you scream what happened?" he asked "Oh! Kender came back and he scared me was all." she said happily. Vaughn expression softened "That's great Chelsea." but widened when his stomach growled. "Hehe sounds like your hungry. How does some hot milk and some veggie soup sound?"

Vaughn just grunted and put a hand on his belly and tipped his hat over his face.

"No carrots… please.." Chelsea smiled "ok." then went to fix dinner.

Chelsea made the soup with no carrots and gave Vaughn his meds with hot milk.

While eating Chelsea stared to sniff around the room. Vaughn raise an eyebrow.

"what are you doing?" she stopped to look at him and stared to smell him.

"Seriously what are you doing?" he asked once more "Why don't you stink?" she asked

"What!" "you have been in bed for two days and you haven't had a bath or gone to the bathroom that I've seen." Vaughn blushed a little and said "that's because Mirabelle help me today…" Chelsea sat down and ate her soup. "oh…"

After dinner Chelsea washed the dishes she sat by Vaughn and rub his side because it was hurting him. "Do you want the pain medicine?" he just nodded and held his side.

After Vaughn took his pill Chelsea sat on the chair again. "Vaughn?" "hmm.." "you never tolled me how you could turn into a wolf…. So…" "so you want to know." she nodded

And Vaughn looked at the celing. "Mirabelle told me that my graet grandmother had found an injured wolf in the woods one day and took pity on it. She took it home and looked after it and it got better." he stoped to look at a wide eyed Chelsea who was obviously into the story. "then one day she woke up to see that the wolf had dissapered.

She was sad it was gone and went to the woods to find it." Chelsea stared to feel sleepy and yawned. "she found the wolf and asked him why he had leaft without saying good bye and the wolf said that he was coming back to her home to repay her kindness. Then he asked my grandmother if she loved him and she said she did and she kissed him."

"After that he transformed into a human and they got married and had children that could trasform into wolfs." when he finshed his story Chelsea was very sleepy and try'd to stand up but triped over her own foot and kissed half of his lips and cheek.

**Ok tell me what you think. Plesase review! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok thanks for the reviews. in the last chapter Chelsea and Vaughn shared little bit of a half-kiss I guess.**

**Chapter 7**

Chelsea's eyes widened and quickly got off of Vaughn blushing like mad.

And Vaughn quickly put his on and pulled it over his face hiding his blush. "um…. I ..I'm …so sorry….." Chelsea stuttered and quickly ran for her bathroom. She slam the door and sat on the toilet. She put a hand on her mouth and blushed more as she felt a slight tingling sensation on her lips and cheek. (why am I such a klutz…)

She thought and pictured Vaughn yelling at her and never talking to her again.

She was afraid she would lose her best friend. And she couldn't stand that.

Back in the main room of the house Vaughn sat in bed still holding his hat to his face.

His lips and cheek were tingling and covered in Chelsea's chap stick. He kept thinking about how soft her lips felt and then mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

(what's wrong with me….I shouldn't think that way about her….. That kind of thinking is for her ….boyfriend..) Vaughn sighed a little at that thought. (her boyfriend…) and wondered if he would ever get the guts to tell her…. (but Chelsea is special….. And she has been my best friend other than Denny since I got to this island…)

_Flashback_

_Vaughn was working at the animal shop when a lock broke on the cow pen and they broke out of there fence and ran out to the part of the store where the customer's would be. Vaughn raced around trying to herd them into the backroom when the bell to the door rang. Vaughn's eyes widened had Mirabelle come home already! He ran to the door to see the rancher standing there looking confused as to why there were cows lose in the store. Then he yelled "you ! What are you doing here we are closed today!" Chelsea jumped then yelled back "what are you yelling at me for ! I didn't do anything wrong!" he stared no one had ever yelled back at him before…. Then giving her a stern look calmly asked again. "alright then ….why are you here?" she handed him a brown paper bag. "Mirabelle asked me to bring you your lunch." Vaughn took the bag and tipped his hat as a thanks._

"_so why are there baby cows running around in the shop?" she asked. Vaughn sighed and looked at the floor. "it's nothing…" he said Chelsea gave him a look. "Well it sure looks like something to me…" she said. Vaughn finely gave in. "the lock on the cow pen gave out…." Chelsea's expression softened and she grabbed two calf's and walked to Vaughn "then let me help." she said. Vaughn grabbed another calf and lead her to the back room. _

_After awhile they finely had all the cows in the pen. Chelsea looked at the lock and said "wait here ." and left for a few minuets then came back with a new lock. She handed Vaughn the lock "I got it from gannon." she said and then they fixed the lock. After a wile Mirabelle came home and thanked Chelsea for delivering Vaughn's lunch. When Chelsea walked out the door a hand caught her shoulder. She truned to see Vaughn._

"_can I ask you something?" he asked "sure." taking his hand off her shoulder he said "why did you help me today?"_

_Chelsea smiled and answered "because you needed it. And I help all my friends."_

_Vaughn just stared. "we… are …friends?" Chelsea smiled "I hope we can be….good friends." Chelsea gave him a smile and left Vaughn standing in the rode._

_(end flashback)_

**Ok so sorry for not updating my internet hs bee taken away and I have to update this by wifi now so please bare with me and I hope everyone is having a great summer… I'll try to update as much as I can. Thanks for the reviws and keep them coming. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok thanks for the reviews and **

**Please gave me some fed back on my other story's. they are pokemon so if you like pokemon please help me with that…..**

After an half-hour of hiding in the bathroom Chelsea peaked out the door to find that Vaughn had fallen asleep. And slowly crept over to her bed and hid under the covers.

(How am I going to face him tomorrow….) she thought and blushed….. (maybe I'll just get up really early tomorrow…) then sleep slowly over came her.

The next morning Chelsea woke up before Vaughn and did her chores. While she was feeding her animals she saw Vaughn looking out the window at her and he didn't look to happy. Then an hour later Mirabelle and Julia came over. "so I heard that you kissed my cousin." Julia said making Chelsea jump in surprise. "shut up Julia it wasn't like that…" Chelsea said. Thank god they were in the crop field so no one could hear. "oh relax Chelsea I'm just picking on you…geez clam down.." Julia playfully punched her friend on the arm. "I'm sorry I just…..I think…" "hey thinking is good Chelsea keep it up!" Chelsea stared at Julia "what's got you in such a happy mood.?" she asked the blond smiled "well you know that guy Eliot?" "yes pink hair …..kinda dorky?" "yes well he asked me out Friday night!" "what! and you said yes!" "hey I know he isn't that great in the looks department but…he's sweet…and…" Julia blushed. "wow…. You must really like him…." Julia nodded "I ….I think I love him…." Chelsea hugged her friend and they started to jump up and down squealing.

Mean wile back in the house…

Vaughn stared out the window at the two girls jumping and squealing. "oh Julia must of told her the good news!" he aunt exclaimed "what happened?" he asked "that nice boy Eliot asked Julia out to a date the other day!" "wow …. I sure I have been missin a lot sheens I came here…" "well hasn't Chelsea been taken good care of you dear?" she asked he looked down at his blankets. "yes…she has but ….last night … I think really messed things up…" "now look here Vaughn…I think what happened between you and Chelsea is a sign." "what?" "now I know that you have liked that girl for a long time.." "aunt Mirabelle!" "what! I think she is a nice and you should be thankful that she likes you too." "aunt what are you talkin bout?" "I mean she likes you back." "yah I know that she is my best friend." Mirabelle smiled "look at the facts Vaughn.." "what facts! the fact that she probably hates me! I mean she got up before me to go do chores!" "well you maybe you just slept in.." "at six on the dot! I don't think so!" "Vaughn clam down!"

Then Vaughn grabbed his chest and side in pain.

"oh hang on dear!" Mirabelle said grabbing the pain pills. Helping Vaughn sit up and getting him a glass of water. Rubbing his back she started to yell for Julia and Chelsea'

Back outside…

"it will be ok Chelsea things will sort themselves out." "I hope so.."

"Chelsea!, Julia ! Come quick!" Chelsea looked panicked "Vaughn!"

She yelled and ran for the house with Julia behind her.

When they entered the house they saw Vaughn looking very pale and sick having trouble breathing. And Mirabelle rubbing his back.

**Ok so I have decided to take a little break an this fan fic to write some new ones please understand that this is the only story with great reviews and I am having some writers block on this… I have new ideas to try and maybe if my other stories do as good as this one then I'll come back … but until then I will not be update this for a wile… sorry**

**-gameGIRL14 **


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 **

Chelsea looked at Vaughn's pained face. His eyes were silently pledging for help.

"I'm going to get doctor Trent!" Chelsea cried running for the door.

"Wait…" a weak voice said. Chelsea turned to see Vaughn reaching one arm out for her with the other on his ribcage. "Please …don't leave…" she had never seen him beg like this. "I'll be right back…I promises." Vaughn gasped in pain aging and his body started to shake in uncontrollable movements. "Chelsea! Go get the doctor!" Julia said and Chelsea ran for town…

One hour later stepped away from Vaughn's bed. "well I was finally able to stop the pain. And I looked at his wounds their starting to heal nicely." he said "What happened to him?" Chelsea asked "He started going into shock from the medicine." Mirabelle almost fainted, Julia stood by her mother fanning her with her hand. "What! I thought the medicine was suppose to help him!" Chelsea yelled at the doctor jumping out of her chair making the doctor almost jump out of his skin.

"Now now Chelsea just calm down!" it was rare for Chelsea to act like this but when it involved one of her friends she was very protective. "Vaughn's blood presser just became vary high and when taking this kind of medicine you can't do anything to make your blood presser rise." he said in an almost panicked voice "If I might ask what make him so upset in the first place?" Trent asked "I wasn't in here .. Mirabelle was." Chelsea said looking at the now revived women. "Well dear.. We were talking and he became very upset.." she said "What did you talk about?" Trent asked "Well … we were talking about you Chelsea ." Chelsea sat down. "What?…"

Somewhere in the forest an injured wolf pack sat quietly waiting for their leaders answer. "Well sir…" one of them asked "What should we do about Vaughn ?" the black wolf with the scar looked at the others and answered "We failed to kill him the first time. It has almost been two seasons and we still have not healed … himself alone almost took out an entire pack…" then he looked to the wolf with a severed leg "And the attempted to kill the girl didn't work." the other wolfs looked to their leader. "Do we continue to wait sir?" another one asked. The alpha sat down "It is obvious that my little cousin is too much too handle ….for now we wait .. And when we strike aging we take his little girlfriend and led him to us!"

The wolfs howled in joy of the fight that was to come. "We mustn't let Vaughn finger out his true meaning of power … I've finally found him after all these years and he will not get away this time!" Then a blackish gray wolf walked up behind him "He won't get away dear… Do not get so worked up Scorpius .." she said walking around him rubbing her tail in his face.

"I won't Lizzeth." he said with a smirk and followed his mate to their den.

Meanwhile back at Chelsea's house everyone had gone home and Chelsea sat on her bed crying. (How could I hurt him like this…) Then she looked at Vaughn's bed.

His sleeping face was still pale and looks of worry crossed his face. (More nightmares…)

Chelsea thought and stood to get his pain killers. She pulled up a chair next to his bed and observed his face once more. Then began to cry aging not realizing a tear fell on Vaughn's face.

Vaughn's p.o.v.

(I feel something wet ….on my face…I hear crying? But who?)

Vaughn opens one eye to see Chelsea crying. (Oh no…what did I do?…)

Then he opens both eyes and stares at her. "Chelsea ?…What's wrong?" he asked.

She stops crying and looks sadly down at him. "Mirabelle tolled me that I was the one who put you into shock…" (What…I went into shock? I don't remember a thing…)

Then he takes Chelsea hand. "Chelsea you didn't do that to me." he said she looked a little angry. "She tolled me that you two were talking about me before you got upset and went into shock!" she yelled a little. "That was not your fault Chelsea ." he said looking at her sad blue eyes.

(I need to tell her.)he thought. "Chelsea …could you …lay here …with me?" he asked nervously. "But you're hurt …" his eyes pleaded and she finally laid down. Her head rested on his arm, she was laying on her side facing him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

A small blush formed on his face. "I was … just getting cold.." (yeah cold …more like cold feet.) he thought. Then he turned his head to look at her. A little tear slid down her face. He weakly lifted his arm to wipe it away. His hand remaned on her face. (Its now or never.) he thought. "Chelsea?" Yes Vaughn?" "Um… you know I like you … right?" she smiled "Yes You're my best friend." she repiled (oh god… here goes nothing) Then he turned painfully on his side. "Vaughn what are you doing?" "Its ok I need to do this." he tells her.

"Chelsea do you ….think that maybe…we could be more than just friends?" he asked. Her eyes widened. "Becase there nothing that I wouldn't do for you ….and I want to protected you….and make you happy." she smiled "you really feel that way." he nodded.

"I can relax around you…I can't do that with other pe-humf" but he was cut off when Chelsea kissed him.

**And done! hey peoples miss me?** **I just have a big thank you to give out to Penny ToughGirl for reviewing every chapter in this fanfic you made my day! I really mean this you guys the reviews are great and that is what keeps me going! Please tell me what you think! No flames! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Vaughn couldn't believe he was kissing Chelsea! She felt the same way about him!

Chelsea loved him and he couldn't be happier. Chelsea broke away and smiled at her new boyfriend. "That the nicest thing I've herd." she said. Vaughn smiled. "I've wanted to say this for a long time." he said blushing. "I love you Chelsea."

Chelsea blushed and kissed him again. "I love you too."

Vaughn felt his heart sore. He felt all the pain in his body disappear and he pulled Chelsea closer to him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Chelsea's.

Suddenly his mind went blank and it felt fuzzy… then a picture popped in his head.

_It was set in a field .. Then he heard howling …looking around he saw two wolfs._

_One had a light brown fur color and sitting next to it was a larger wolf with silver colored fur. Then the wolfs walked out of a field and into the woods were there were many more wolf couples and in the side of a mountain was a small cave. They went in and sat down. _

_It was then when Vaughn noted that the brown wolf a bright blue eyes._

Then his mind went blank again and he was back with Chelsea sleeping on him.

'what just happened?' he thought 'Was that a vision?'….he looked down at Chelsea sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled. 'I'll ask aunt tomorrow.' he thought and happily fell asleep.

**Ok so first off I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated I had writers block and school and I was working on my other story and I'm so sorry for the short chapter but I'm back and hopefully will update more. No flames read and review. **


End file.
